


Innocent Secrets

by JacobsHunter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: Just as Damien was about to answer, he heard the sound of small feet rushing down the stairs. And to his amazement, Dark changed.





	Innocent Secrets

Damien tried to relax as he followed Dark to the luxurious kitchen. Like any good mayor, Damien knew he would eventually have to check in with the richest man in town. But it was always creepy, being in the presence of the demon. Why did one man need such a massive house?

“Excuse the mess,” Dark commented, pulling down a couple of glasses to pour some water. “I decided to take it easy today.”

Mess? All Damien could see was a couple of plates in the sink. If this was what Dark considered a mess, then he’d be mortified to see some of the houses that were actually lived in. The mayor now wondered if Dark had ever had to share the space with anyone.

“That’s fine,” Damien lied. “You weren’t expecting visitors.”

“That is true. I assume your sister pushed for you to be the brave soul to come visit.”

Just as Damien was about to answer, he heard the sound of small feet rushing down the stairs. And to his amazement, Dark went from brooding and scary to… well, Damien could only describe it as soft. His entire being relaxed, changed. As if nothing could ever go wrong and he could drop the intimidating act.

When he followed the demon’s gaze, he saw a young girl in a flowy white dress.

“Daddy, daddy, look what I drew,” the girl exclaimed, holding up a sheet of paper with pure joy on her face. And Dark melted at her words.

“Oh, it’s beautiful, Lilith,” he answered. Wait, the demon had a daughter?! How had he kept that a secret? “Here, set it on the table while I talk with the mayor. I’ll hang it on the fridge, I promise.” She nodded, and Dark kissed her cheek before she skipped away happily.

“I didn’t know you had a child,” Damien blurted.

“And for good reason. You know what I am. If those who want me dead, or want to hurt me, found out about her…” Dark shook his head. “I won’t risk it. I made a promise when she was born that I’d keep her safe. Which means isolating her. She’s fully aware of what she is. She understands that people will never accept that.”

“How powerful is she?”

“I don’t know,” the demon admitted. “I’ve seen glimpses of her power. Mostly when she’s having a bad dream. Mayor, you have to promise me that no one else will find out about my Lilith. She’s all I’ve got. She’s the only reason I don’t give in to so many impulses.”

“You have my word.”


End file.
